Ninja Heroes 1:Reunion
by ninjablitz
Summary: 7 years after the events in Naruto Shippuden... When Sasuke came back to the village, the shinobi of their class as well as Guy-sensai's team got more social. Now some of them are actually dating each other. However a darkness soon came, one greater than the world had ever seen... I do not own naruto!
1. reunion

'A date with Hinata at Ichiraku's, it doesn't get much better than this,' thought Naruto. "Naruto," asked Hinata, "are you excited about the reunion tonight?" "You had better believe I am Hinata," replied Naruto, "now if only I could only remember where it was…" "It's at the beach," said someone behind them. The couple turned to Sasuke and Sakura behind them. "If you're going to the reunion with us," continued Sasuke, "we need to leave now." "Well then," said Hinata, "what are we waiting for?"

* * *

When they got to the party, they found that everyone else was already there; even Sai, Shino, Gaara, and his siblings. "Hey guys," cried Naruto, "we're here!" The first person to come and greet them was Iruka, their teacher from the ninja academy. "For once Naruto, you're actually on time!" "Well, we have Sasuke to thank for that," laughed Hinata. Everyone changed into their swimsuits and the party continued. "Kakashi," yelled Guy, "the power of youth makes me stronger than you could ever imagine!" "Sorry," replied Kakashi, "did you say something?"

Except for a few others, everyone was either swimming or playing volleyball. Shikamaru and Temari were fishing; Choji was cooking the fish for later at the bonfire. Kankuro hid his puppets under the sand and made them pop up suddenly to mess with Kiba's dog Akamaru. Even Gaara made a giant sand fortress with a visible throne on top that he sat upon to taunt the others. Shino was so ticked off, seeing Gaara act all high and mighty, he sent an army of bugs to destroy it. Naruto and Sasuke even tried to see who was a better surfer only to end up wiping out and watch Neji out-surf both of them. Sai sat atop the Hyuga's houseboat laughing at their misadventures on the beach.

When the time came for the bonfire, all the couples (Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Ino) and everyone else ate some of the fish and told jokes and stories. At the end of the party, everyone gathered up for the reunion photo, even Shino and Gaara couldn't help but smile.

Everyone decided to spend the night on the houseboat; soon, everyone was out like a light, that is, except for Naruto and Hinata, both of them sitting atop the houseboat. "Can't sleep Naruto? What's wrong?" "I don't know, I'm just worried about being alone in the future I guess." "You've got me Naruto, not to mention all of our other friends, so what's there to worry about?" "Yeah Hinata, I guess you're right." She leaned over and kissed him. "Of course I am," she laughed. Naruto blushed and they looked out towards the ocean and saw a small boat coming to the shore, the next thing they knew the incoming ship exploded.


	2. survivors

Neji had died before, in fact, if it wasn't for Lady Chiyo's brother and his reanimation jutsu, he would still be dead. Because of that, he went to pay homage at the old man's grave every year. When he heard the explosion, he ran to find Hinata, the last thing he wanted for her was to know the pain of death.

Neji woke the others and tried to find Naruto and Hinata. It was too dark to see and the power was out if that wasn't enough. He had to use the Hyuga kekkei genkai. "Byakugan! The all seeing eye!" He found their chakra signatures and looked down to find them in the water. "What happened to you two?" "We were on the roof when the explosion took place," said a soaked Hinata. "Hold on a sec." Neji quickly pulled Naruto and Hinata out of the water. "Sai," he yelled, "can you get the power going?"

The lights flickered on moments later and Sai walked in. "What do you think I've been doing for the past ten minutes," laughed Sai. He handed Naruto and Hinata towels. "I figured you might need these." Naruto glanced off for a second. "What is it Naruto," asked Hinata. "I just sensed someone's chakra! There's some one still alive on that boat!" He jumped onto the water, getting his focus back so he could use his chakra to walk on the water. "Shikamaru," yelled Naruto, "come on! You and I are the only ones who can get any survivors out fast enough!" Shikamaru jumped down and they dashed to the ship's still-burning wreckage.

It was there that they saw them, two people- a boy and a girl. "Shikamaru, get the girl, I've got the other one!" Naruto entered his nine-tails (or Kurama) chakra mode and used a chakra arm to grab the boy. "I'll use this, Shadow Clutch jutsu!" An arm of shadows grabbed the girl and they returned to shore.

* * *

He awoke the next day in the hospital, he had messy hair like Sasuke's, except his was a dark brown, but, other than that, he looked a lot like Shikamaru. As for his companion, if Hinata had light brown hair and some one else's eyes, that's basically who you had. From their size and features, they were maybe four years younger than they were, so they were about 19. "Are you okay," asked Sakura. He didn't answer. He jumped out of the bed and knocked over Hinata to get past the circle that the friends that surrounded him. He grabbed his friend and jumped out of the window. Being on the first floor, they were just fine. "Are you okay Hinata?" "Yes Naruto, I'm fine."

Everyone went outside and found that Sasuke and Sakura had already cornered him. He set down his companion and started to make hand signs. "Sakura, his chakra is welling up," said Sasuke, "with those hand signs it means he's going for ninjutsu!" Sakura ran up to him and shoved something in his mouth. He fell asleep instantly. "Chakra restraining pill," explained Sakura to the others, "That should calm him for a while."

Everyone carefully carried them back to the hospital, however, they were stopped by 7 people (5 men 2 women) They wore black shogun armor with white masks, each with a different symbol on their foreheads (girl 1: greed, girl 2: lust, man 1: gluttony, man 2: anger, man 3: fear, man 4: pride, man 5: ambition). "Stop there," said one woman. "Who are you," demanded Naruto. "See these symbols on our masks? These are our names. I am Ambition," said one man, "and we are the seven sins."


	3. the sins

"Now then," said Ambition, "hand those two over, I'd if this didn't get messy." "What do they have that you could possibly want," demanded Kakashi. "Power," laughed Fear, "Glorious power!" "Their chakra," gasped Naruto, "It's different, powerful, cold and… Unearthly…" "We are, as you say, not of this world," explained Lust, "We are of darkness and we will destroy all who stand in our path of terror and destruction, your world is as good as dead!"

Gaara stepped up, with a look of enragement upon his face. "As my village's Kazekage, I will take your threat very seriously. I will protect Sunagakure because they need me as much as I need them! The same goes for the other villages. I swore to protect this world I which I live!" "Motivating speech," laughed Pride, "You don't know the true power of darkness, this world will be consumed and countless others to follow!"

* * *

"No," cried Sai, "We will stop you here!" "Fine," growled Ambition, You're clearly more trouble than you're worth." "Don't worry," Cackled Fear, "We'll be back soon enough…" The sins stepped back into the shadows and faded away.

The friends watched the survivors in the interrogation room, completely surrounding them. "Cool head band," said the boy to Shikamaru. "Are the chains really necessary," said the girl, pointing at the chains that bound them. It had been two days since their encounter with the sins and they finally got the survivors to calm down.

"All right," yelled Sasuke, "explanation time!" "Fine," said the boy with a slight tone of annoyance, "As you probably guessed already, we're not from around here. Originally there were five of us… Each one of us possessing immense power from five different elements: fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. There we were Asia of the Earth…" "That would be me," piped in the girl. He continued, "Caleb of the Water, my cousin Joseph, of the Wind, myself, Adam, of the Fire, and Nick, of the Lightning."

"These seven sins," said Adam, "They're extremely strong in their world of darkness, but outside of it they are weakened and they need their full strength to destroy and consume worlds. For that, they need us; you see our elemental energy is strengthening and they need to extract it from us."

"Why do they want to destroy this world though," demanded Shikamaru. "Well," continued Adam, "They need to consume planets to strengthen themselves and sustain their world, not caring if there is life on the planet or not, in other words, they're like locusts." "Even though they are weakened," said Asia, "It took all five of us just to stop one sin, and that was for what? Five minutes?"

"And then," sobbed Adam, "Nick died… He was the best friend any of us ever had." "Whoa, deep," said Naruto, "What happened?" "We were attacked," sniffled Adam, "and he sacrificed himself to save us." Confidence returned to his voice. "But, instead of handing his elemental energy over to the sins, he transferred his energy to me and in his dying breath saying 'over come your own obstacles Adam, then, you and the others will know the power of the ele…' those were his last words."

"Why are you here exactly," inquired Shikamaru. "Well, we got separated from Joseph and Caleb," said Asia, "We know they came to this country, so we decided to search here. And that boat exploding was us trying to get away from the sins. We're not too worried about the others; we each had our own special weapon and summoning jutsu." "And what would that be," asked Kakashi suspiciously.

"Let's see here," said Adam, "Joseph summoned the eagle Masamune and uses a folding fan. Caleb summoned an alligator known as Motochika, his preferred weapon: a scythe. Asia summons the great lioness Nene and prefers using her trench knives. As for me, I use a sword and summon the wolf Kotaro."

"Kotaro," shrieked Tsunade who had just walked into the room, "how could you get that beast to work with you?!" "I saved his pups from a forest fire." "Look," said Asia, "if you're going to fight the sins, we want in. Still, we'll need to do some serious training, I can guess that's what our friends are doing right now. Besides, those sins sure won't be holding back. "Fine," said Tsunade, "But first we'll need to reforge your weapons."

The dark world, home of the seven sins:

The sins sat in their citadel, planning their next move. "Who shall we send," asked Lust. "I say we send Gluttony," said Fear. "But isn't he the weakest of us," yelled Anger. "Hey!" "Yeah," said Pride, "I'll do it myself!" "Still," said Ambition, "They don't know how to defeat us yet, remember, the would need to seal us within a certain item using a jutsu so powerful it could even seal a tailed-beast." "Fine," groaned Gluttony, "I'll go, besides, Greed stole all of those things from me, from the other world, what were they called again? Potato chips?" "Just go already," yelled Anger. And with that, he left.

"Wait, Ambition," said Greed, "What about the temple?" Ambition gasped, "Greed, I need you to hire some rogue ninja to assist Gluttony, if they find that temple we'll be put in a…delicate, position…"


	4. Adam vs Asia

It had been a month since they made new weapons. Now, they were training against each other. Adam jumped and slashed down at Asia with his sword but she parried with her trench knives. "Come on Adam, you're going to have to do better than that!" She turned her head slightly, still locked in the parry position, and saw another Adam.

"Sorry, that's a shadow clone! Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu!" The great flame roared, hit its mark, and erupted into smoke. "That should do it." Suddenly, Asia's hand emerged from the ground and grabbed his leg. "Earth style: Headhunter jutsu!" 'I don't have much time,' thought Adam' 'I'll have to use this.'

"Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu plus, Lightning style: Flying Thunder God jutsu!" The original and the four copies teleported away with a bright flash, all ending up in different locations. Meanwhile, Naruto was watching from afar. 'So,' he thought, 'he can use Dad's signature technique. I've mastered it myself but I've never thought about using it that way. Man I'm starving; I'd stick around but…' Therefore, with that he jumped off to an obvious location to get something to eat.

"That's it," said Asia after thinking for a minute, "Earth style: Fanged Pursuit!" Her ninken (ninja dogs) ran off and found Adam as well as his separate clones. The shadow clones dissipated when the ninken attacked, then the dogs regrouped and surrounded Adam. He drew from his kunai and shuriken holsters and threw the weapons at the dogs.

They disappeared with a poof! And a cloud of smoke. Asia walked up to him. "Come on, we've got to end this soon Adam!" "Agreed. Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!" Asia knew how this would work; within the barrage of flames would be shuriken for extra damage. She leaned under the blaze, just barely avoiding the attack.

She stood up strait, only to find another wave of shuriken coming at her. "Earth style: Enclosing Wall!" If it hadn't been for that wall… Adam's sword suddenly pierced the wall so precisely that it cut off a single hair from her head. She had to move, she ran for a clearing, and tried to buy time with a fuma shuriken summoned from a scroll.

Adam threw a kunai with the Flying Thunder God formula in front of Asia and teleported there. He tried using two other lightning techniques (Lightning strait and Lightning style: Electromagnetic Melee) "That's it," said Asia, "I am so freaking tired. I am going to end this here and now! Earth style: Earth Dragon jutsu!" "Fire style: Dragon Flame jutsu!"

The two elemental dragons clashed and snapped at each other until they were destroyed in a massive explosion. "Earth style: Earth Fists!" Large fists of stone emerged from the smoke cloud, and began pursuing Adam. When he saw Asia manipulating the fists from the smoke, he then knew what had to be done.

'I need to use what Kakashi-sensei has been teaching me. Only problem is that I'm still learning how to use it. I have more than enough chakra though,' thought Adam. "Lightning Blade!" An immense amount of lightning and chakra emitted from his palm and he charged forward. He let out a battle cry and was ready to strike.

Then, the Lightning Blade flickered out right before impact and he was hit hard, very hard. The large amount of force slammed him into a nearby hill. "So… much… pain…"

* * *

He was about five years older than Adam and Asia, with a few similarities to Adam but not that many. He had slightly longer hair and it was even messier than Adam's and was extremely skinny. His friend was a miniature of him and was maybe the same age as Adam and Asia. The younger one had hair that made his head look like a mushroom and carried a scythe, and his friend held a folding fan.

It was the middle of the night and they stopped at the village gate. "Konohagakure," read the older one, "Come on Caleb, we'll be able to rest here for a while." "Yeah, good idea Joseph."


End file.
